shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haru Haru no Mi
The Haru Haru no Mi (ハロウィンハロウィン) is an unique and unusual Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which to have the powers of halloween. Haru coming from Haruoin for “Halloween”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Hallo-Hallo Fruit. Originally this fruit was thought to be lost at sea, but it was drifting and until it washed up on a island. There it was given to a young child, as a present. But the spoiled child didn't want it and then got rid of it. Then after a while it had gotten into the hands of captain Samhain D. Miedo and then was ate by him. Appearance The Haruoin fruit is a pumpkin shaped fruit, with blade swirls and a black stem. There are a series of leaves and vines coming out of the stem. The leaves have skulls on them and in the black swirls of the pumpkin is designs of different Halloween themed creatures. Several jack-o-lanterns, witches flying on broom sticks and bats. It is one of the more pretty fruits, that holds so much detail unlike so many other types of devil fruit. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is unusual the user can become the world’s best tricker or treater, but most of the time the user will use tricks rather than treats. The user can pull Halloween themed tricks, such as throwing exploding pumpkins, the user can use cheap little tricks. Such as throwing a set of teeth at others which bit them, bats that annoy and bit as well. Oddly enough since the user basically gains the powers of Halloween, he or she can ride on a brooms stick. They can do cheap illusions and scare the shit out of their opponents. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits; also it seems that the user’s powers are stronger around Halloween time, a full moon and at night. Weakness There are a few weakness as well, much like the Maho Maho no Mi and many others. The user must have a great mastery of the fruit, but if not thier own tricks could back fire on them. Shown once when a pumpkin expolded on the user and the bats had turned on the user when he first gained his powers. Also there is many manly men out there who aren't scared of anything, so another weakness is that the user can't scare everyone. Rather than just annoy them and still be able to kill them, but it wouldn't be as funny. The last few things are that the user's powers aren't as strong as they are at night, other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The usages of this fruit may seem comical but they can prove to be dangerous, the user has shown to through exploding pumpkin shaped objects. The user has been seen even through eggs that are explosive as well; the user could even toilet paper others and objects. But it does prove to be a very affective rope to tie opponents up with and hold them; the user can do other tricks to. The user can also fly on a broom stick like a witch, so the user could drop the pumpkin shaped explosives down from the sky and cause massive damage. The user can also dress up in different masks as well, as shown when the user was being chased by pirates. The user literally dressed up as a different person, in the case an old woman and the user managed to escape. So this fruit can help out many different situations from combat and for entertainment purposes. Another usage the user has is that they have the ability to create bat like creatures, however they are not to be confused with the Kage Kage no Mi's shadow bats. These are still unknown to what they are, the user however can manipulate these bat creatures to help them in their trick or treating. The user after a full mastery over these things can create these bat creatures to take possess of objects, as shown that Samhain has them fuse with his exploding pumpkins. Making them minions of his and exploding, but of course no harm to the bat creatures they just go into another pumpkin to repeat the same thing. Samhain also has shown that he could create a ghostly like illusion of himself or others, just tricking out. Since he basically has Halloween as a power. His imagination is his limit, however for some of his powers he can use during the day and some at night. But he is at his strongest on Halloween day and as such, this seems to be it. Samhain can use some cheap tricks as well, he has shown that he is able to float around and of course fly on a broom stick. Attacks *'Bakusudan' (爆裂弾, Literally Meaning “Bombs Away”) the user will summon a pumpkin or egg shaped explosive object, then the user will throw it at the opponent. Most of the times it would explode when it can into contact with something, but there have been occasions that it ends up being a normal egg or pumpkin. Just making a big mess on the opponent, but it gets a cheap laugh out for the user. *'Shin Yoga no Gatochida' (信用がガタ落ちだ, Literally Meaning “We All Fall Down”) the user will get on their broom stick and grab onto the opponent and lift them high in the air. While in mid-air the user can do a number of things, they could drop the opening in the sea or to the ground. The user also has shown to warp the opponent in toilet paper or something to make the sure doesn’t try funny business. Many times the user has attached the pumpkins to the opponent and when they hit the ground it will explode thus killing the opponent. *'Kange no Hagu Jinoyo Rokobasu' (甘言は偶人を喜ばす, Literally Meaning “I Am Right Here, Fools”) the user will able to dress up in different costumes to fool opponents and different people. As shown when the user was being chased by a group of pirates one vs. like a thousand. The user was able to dress up like an old woman to fool them and even gave them false directions to get them off the user’s trail. *'Chirigami' (ちり紙, Literally Meaning “Toilet Paper”) the user has the ability to Tp someone or something; the user can use the paper as ropes as well. The user can warp others up in toilet paper as well, to hold them down or even warp them up to the point they will become almost a mummy. *'Chirigami, Model: Mummy' (ちり紙, Literally Meaning “Toilet Paper, Model: Mummy”) the user will produce a whole bunch of toilet paper and warp up an opponent or such in toilet paper. Making the opponent looks as if they are mummies, mostly to hold an opponent or get a laugh at out of it. *'Kabocha' (南瓜, Literally Meaning “Pumpkin Head”) the user will summon a giant pumpkin to their hands and literally smash it over the head of their opponent. Once the pumpkin has been put over the head of the opponents, the user can do a number of things. The user can attack the opponent since they are basically blind, depth and stupid in a sense. The user can attack them with the explosives or with a weapon or just get a laugh out of seeing the opponent trying to get the pumpkin off their head. *'Chirigami, Model: Kabocha Mummy' (ちり紙南瓜, Literally Meaning “Toilet Paper, Model: Pumpkin Head Mummy”) this combo attack combines both the mummy and pumpkin head techniques, the user will first warp the opponent in toilet and leave them like a mummy unable to move. Then the user will smash the pumpkin over the users head, knocking out the opponent. This technique is a very good way for the user to capture someone and take them back to the user’s ship or such. Also the user can use their ability to fly on a broom as well, when the opponent is knocked out the user can pick them up and throw them into the sea to die. *'Bato' (蝙蝠, Literally Meaning “Bat”) the user can produce their own bat like creatures; these are called the Halloween bats and are very useful to the user. They can act as spies, minions and many other usages. The user can have the bats to carrying away opponents that have been defeated; the bats also can attack others. *'Bato no Seme' (蝙蝠攻め, Literally Meaning “Bat Attack”) the user will send a swarm of bats at an opponent or opponents. The bats will bit at the opponents; they also can be a good decoy as well for the user to escape from danger. *'Bato Maboroshi' (蝙蝠, Literally Meaning “Bat Illusion”) the user can turn one of their own bat creatures into a clone or an illusion of a person. Such as several clones of the user him or her, to throw opponents off. The bats could also take the form of a different person that the user wishes. *'Batobuki' (蝙蝠, Literally Meaning “Bat Weapon”) the user can take the bat like creatures and turn them into a bat themed weapon. Such as a sword, the bat will go to the users hand and turn into a sword. Such as the bat went to the users hand and turned into a blade, that the guard was bat wings and the blade was all black. *'Batobuki, Model: Bat' (蝙蝠, Literally Meaning “Bat Weapon, Model: Bat”) the user will gather bats together and form it into a giant baseball ball bat in order to attack opponents or objects sending them flying. *'Dance of the Skeletons'- Samhain will create an illusion of Skeletons, making them his own minions and make them do as he bids. These skeletons also seem to be strongest at both night and during a full moon. Also the weakness of this is that, the skeletons would be easily to defeat because they are just bones. *'Dance of the Skeletons, Model: Big Bones'- Samhain will instruct the skeletons to form up and become one giant skeleton to combat an opponents. This giant skeleton will be more stronger than then normal ones and they still are harder to defeat. But it was shown that if one would kick it in its leg bones or pick one out the Skeleton will fall apart. *'Obakegenei' (幻影, Literally Meaning "Monster Illusion") The Obakegenei is a set of techniques in which Samhain has the ability to create many famous monsters of Halloween and other frightening creatures, that go after his opponents and often fight with him. *'Obakegenei Model: Vampire'- Samhain will create a Vampire(s) depending on what time of the season and day it is, Samhain can create these vampires to go after humans and the blood of them. Of course these illusions are so realistic that many opponents think that they are fighting the real thing. The weakness of the vampires is the sunlight, so Samhain can't use them during the day time. *'Obakegenei Model: Mummy'- Samhain can be able to create a Mummy or mummies to help him in battle, which are very useful. He often will get the mummies to warp their bandages around opponents and capture them. Of course these mummies have a weakness, this being that they can catch fire very easily and some of their bandages can be easy to break if haki is not put through it. *'Obakegenei Model: Killer'- Samhain can be able to create killers that attack others, so Samhain is able to use the killers as his personal soldiers. He is able to use them as minions, the weakness of them is a few things. The first being that if going up against powerful combatants they couldn't stay a chance and if they are stabbed in the heart they are done. Combo Attacks Trick or Treat Trio Sugar N. Spice Mr. All Saints Day Marian May Bow Wow Swamp Face Sticky Broom Ride- Swamp face will get opponents trapped in his sitcky liquid, as they are trapped. Samhain will get of his broom stick, then zooming right near the opponent. He will pick them and drop from several hunderd feet in the air. Swampy's Trap- as opponents get caught in his sticky liquid, Samhain will be flying on his broom from above them. When the time is right often with the trick or treat trio, Samhain will drop weapons such as daggers, his pumpkins and other treats for his opponents. As they fall the opponents are trapped becuase of the sticky liquid. Jumbo Orikaeshi: Pumpkins- This is a combo technique that Jumbo and Samhian will do, Samhian will create his exploding pumpkins. Jumbo will eat them and then punching himself in the gut to throw them back up to fire at very high speeds at opponents. Fog of the Night- This combo attack is used by Samhain and Jumbo, Samhain will create a thick fog. As Jumbo gets into his ball form, he will roll through the fog as he hits his opponents and they will not have enough time to counter because Jumbo will disappear int he fog and then do it again for how long as they wish. Fog Trap, Kansei Hazumi (弾み陥穽, Literally Meaning "Bounce Trap") Samhain will create an extreme thick fog in an area as, Jumbo will bounce off a series off of objects and people, to give massive hits to several opponents or an opponent. This techniques works the best when the surrounding geography is high buildings and solid rocks are around. This techniques is very closer to Bellamy's Spring Hopper technique. Pumpkin Rain- Samhain will created several of his exploding pumpkins, then throwing them at hit speeds at Jumbo. Since Jumbo's fruit makes him a rubber ball, they will bounce off of Jumbo's bell and at extreme hit speeds they will hit opponents. Rain! Saiten Hazumi'' (''弾み, Literally Meaning "Bounce Festival") Jumbo will take Samhain's pumpkins and exploding eggs and throw them into the air. Then bouncing into the air himself, as the pumpkins or such fall by Jumbo. He will hit them with his belly and then it will be fired at an opponent often killing them because of the impact. Ultimate Techniques *'Obakeyashiki' (幽霊屋敷, Literally Meaning "Haunted House") The haunted house is one of a few techniques that Samhain can use, to begin. Samhain will create a heavy fog within an area or in an empty house which seems to work the best. The next is he will summon many of his bats and ghostly creations, to haunt this place. Take possession of object, such as things in the area. They seem to come and attack the opponent, also as the opponent seems to be confused and down right scared. Samhain will create more fun by adding some of his exploding pumpkins and it seems that he is at the center of the action. This has proven to have killed countless men, however there is one giant weakness to this technique. Samhain can either does this technique on Halloween or when there is a full moon, if not this technique is useless. However, with Sombra's devil fruit the Shokubun fruit and he is able to create a full moon in order for this to work. So Samhain seems to use this well there is a really full moon, but it is a back up plan if all fails. *'Dance of the Bat Blades'- Samhain will create a bunch of bat weapons in the shape of swords, spears and naginata. As these weapons make their way to opponent, they will begin to form into a tornado like fashion. As Samhain creates a fog within the area in order to hide the weapons tornado, it will end up encasing the opponents and cut them up until they are dead. This techniques doesn't seem to have a great weakness only that its strengths will depend on the moon phase and how long Halloween is away. *'Bakusudan Omega' (爆裂弾, Literally Meaning “Omega Bombs Away”) Samhain will focus all of his powers in his right palm and with it he will create a massive Pumpkin bomb. He releasing as it expands at an extremely fast rate, he has commented that it will be like a balloon. When it reachs its limits it will explode and destroy everything with him a 5-10 mile area. He has seen to have used this two times the first being on a Marine base, he destroyed it and all of the marines stationed there. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit